The present invention relates to multilayer cards, and more specifically, to multilayer cards and methods of manufacturing the multilayer cards.
Various identification cards have been used for identifying individuals. Those identification cards have some security marks or prints in order to avoid counterfeiting. Furthermore, identification cards usually have to be protected against tampering on the surfaces of the cards. For example, some cards are covered by a transparent plastic film for surface protection.
In the prior art, a printer such as a thermal transfer printer prints images on a base material of such an identification card first. Then, the process of covering the card by a film is performed after printing. Therefore, the prior art requires two separate steps for making laminated tamper-proof cards: a printing step and a laminating step. However, this two-step manufacturing technique poses some problems. Since the printing step and the laminating step are performed by totally different mechanisms, it is difficult to easily incorporating two functions into a single machine. As a result, providing a printer which outputs tamper-proof, printed cards becomes economically unrealistic especially for personal use.
In view of these and other issues, it would be desirable to have a technique allowing a thermal transfer printer to print an identification card and then apply a tamper-proof layer on the card.
According to various embodiments of the present invention, a multilayer card has a base layer, a watermark layer, an image layer, and an opaque layer. The watermark layer is provided on the base layer, and is at least partially transparent. The image layer is provided on the watermark layer. The opaque layer is provided on the image layer. The opaque layer functions as a protective layer against tampering or scratching.
In some embodiments, the opaque layer includes a metallic layer.
In some specific embodiments, the opaque layer includes a regular color layer.
A further understanding of the nature and advantages of the present invention may be realized by reference to the remaining portions of the specification and the drawings.